nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Parry
NWN2 Implementation For arguments sake and to make it all easy to calculate, take for example two characters: Parry skill user: ranger '''20 (DEX oriented) Attacker: '''fighter '''20 (STR oriented) Parry skill roll = 1d20 + 23 (maxed parry skill) + DEX mod - 2 (armor check penalty ) Parry DC = incoming blow = 1d20 + 20(BAB of fighter) + 4(weapon) +2 (Weapon focus feats) + STR mod Assuming that the fighter's STR mod is equivalent to the DEX mod of the ranger and that they both roll exactly the same on the d20, a character with maxed parry will avoid being hit 50+% of the time, which is balanced (Note: Not statistically correct - in the above example the parry adjustments are at -5 with equivalent ability modifiers compared to the incoming blow adjustments and the parry would only be successful 30% of the time; if the parry and incoming blow have the same adjustments the parry will have a 52.5% success rate). The AB of the ranger in this example is not added to the parry check. If the parry check exceeds the DC by 10 (5 with Improved parry), a riposte attack opportunity is triggered. This does not result in an automatic hit - instead, one attack at the highest BAB is made, which can miss like any other normal attack. Only the first riposte attack is made at max AB; the ones following take cumulative -5 penalties. If a parry check is failed, it also does not result in an automatic hit. The attacker's blow is then compared to the parrying character's AC normally. Using a '''duelist instead of a ranger results in different calculations: at level 7, the duelist will add his level to the Parry skill use. Also, the duelist will not typically have an armor check penalty. This increases the parry roll by 9 points, tipping the balance in the duelist's favor (Note: this increases the chance of successful parry to 70% and a chance of a riposte attack opportunity at 26%; 48% with Improved Parry). Likewise, taking the Skill Focus (Parry) feat will add another 3 points. With Spellcasting: When casting a spell in parry mode a character will parry attacks, but cannot make a counterattack until the next round. Once a character has begun to parry, any attempt to cast a spell must wait until the next round, meaning that to cast a spell while parrying requires beginning the spell while not under attack; a character under attack will never actually begin casting a spell waiting in their que. Generally a character will want to change from parry mode to defensive casting mode to throw spells for both safety and convenience. Bug Notes A bug occurs because of how the engine handles multiple attacks. It groups all of a character's attacks into three "flurries" made at the beginning, middle, and end of the round. If an attacker makes two attacks in the first "flurry", the parry check will not be made against the second attack. This translates to the parrier being able to parry three attacks per opponent, yet can still parry more attacks from other opponents. This issue has still not been fixed since its original existence in the first nwn game. NB While this is described as a bug, the decision to leave it as is was a deliberate one by Obsidian, as it was felt to be overpowered if it worked as per description (source: private message from developer in the original NWN2 forums). DnD 3.5 comparison This skill does not exist in DnD 3.5 See also *NWNWiki:Parry Category:Modifying Ability Dexterity Category:Class Skill Barbarian Category:Class Skill Bard Category:Class Skill Cleric Category:Class Skill Druid Category:Class Skill Fighter Category:Class Skill Monk Category:Class Skill Paladin Category:Class Skill Ranger Category:Class Skill Rogue Category:Class Skill Swashbuckler Category:Class Skill Arcane Trickster Category:Class Skill Assassin Category:Class Skill Blackguard Category:Class Skill Divine Champion Category:Class Skill Duelist Category:Class Skill Dwarfen Defender Category:Class Skill Eldritch Knight Category:Class Skill Frenzied Berserker Category:Class Skill Invisible Blade Category:Class Skill Red Dragon Disciple Category:Class Skill Shadow Thief of Amn Category:Class Skill Shadowdancer Category:Class Skill Warpriest Category:Class Skill Weapon Master Category:Class Skill Dervish